


Sans toi

by MissAmande



Category: Eleventh Hour (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Jacob réfléchit aux conséquences de son amour pour Rachel.
Relationships: Jacob Hood/Rachel Young
Kudos: 2





	Sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça, je ne sais pas si j'écrirai à nouveau sur le fandom ou pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Jacob était assis sur une chaise dans un couloir de l'hôpital, le regard dans le vide. Il avait essayé de retirer tout le sang qu'il avait sur ses mains jusqu'à même s'en arracher la peau mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'elles étaient ensanglantées. Rachel avait failli mourir parce qu'il n'était pas assez un homme pour pouvoir la protéger, il n'avait pas été à l'hauteur, il n'avait pas su raisonner Sofia et son amie était à présent en salle d'opération et il attendait, assis dans le couloir. Il était pathétique... Mais il allait devoir être courageux et demander à Rachel de changer d'assignation. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, il n'attirait que les ennuis et si elle mourait en tentant de le protéger il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il l'imaginait déjà lui dire : "Hood, c'est mon travail de te protéger", certes mais pas dans ces circonstances. Au début c'était facile, il n'y avait aucun attachement, il avait tout fait pour la faire renoncer à travailler avec lui mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui elle était son amie et il devait bien se l'avouer, il l'aimait comme il avait aimé un jour sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mourir... C'était décidé, il allait lui soumettre l'idée et puis si elle refusait, il irait directement voir Frank. Il aurait un nouveau garde du corps, un qu'il detesterait mais Rachel ne courrait plus le risque de mourir pour lui. 

Seulement quand il put enfin la voir, allongée sur son lit changeant les chaînes de la télévision, sa pompe à morphine abandonnée sur le drap à côté de sa cuisse, tout son beau discours s'évapora comme par magie. Elle était si jolie malgré l'air fatigué et la tenue d'hôpital peu seyant. 

\- Rachel... 

\- Hood ! Oh dieu merci je commençais à m'ennuyer ! 

Jacob s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés et il sentit le poids qui avait encombré ses épaules disparaître. Il était faible et égoïste mais il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, pour toujours. 


End file.
